


Royal Duties

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Public Sex, girl on top, the lady knows what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The queen hasplansfor her consort once she finds him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this contains het and girl on top. And I’m not sure why it’s in the library.

Zidane was in the library--the _library?_ \--when she finally managed to track him down. More than once Garnet had told him that he needed to educate himself on the local political structures so that he wouldn’t make a total fool of himself at formal events, but she hadn’t ever expected to catch him doing it. The young queen smiled for a moment, savoring the sight of her consort hunched over a book, tail flicking in annoyance as he read.

After a moment, she stepped further into the room. Zidane was so focused on his reading that he didn’t even twitch at the noise her shoes made on the floor. Garnet walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist before he knew she was there.

He stiffened in her embrace as she said, “So is this why you’ve been coming to bed so late?”

“Dagger.” Zidane relaxed and turned his head so she could kiss him. “Yeah. You and Cid have both been telling me I need to be more aware of how the kingdoms function.”

“True.” She slid one of her hands from his waist down to rub over the fly of his pants. “But you have other duties to attend to as well, you know.”

The former thief hissed slightly at her touch. “What are you doing?”

Garnet ran her tongue along his jaw before replying. “Making sure you attend to all your duties.”

He groaned softly. “Didn’t know you were feeling so ignored. Sorry.”

She continued massaging his member, delighting in feeling it grow hard under her hand. “Don’t apologize. Just do something about it.”

He pulled her hand away from his groin and up to his mouth. She sighed when he placed a kiss against the palm.

“It’s going to be pretty hard to walk back to your room,” The genome told her. “You’ve got me pretty worked up.”

“Who said anything about going back to my rooms?”

Garnet knew she was grinning wickedly when he turned around to stare at her in shock. “You want to…? Here?”

“Oh yes,” she replied, pushing him until he sat down on the bench behind him. “Right here.”

“But anyone could walk in!”

“Yes, I know.” The queen’s wicked grin didn’t fade as she raised her skirts enough that she could climb on the bench and straddle him. “That’s rather the point.”

Zidane groaned again. “Oh man. I didn’t think you were into that kind of stuff.”

“It’s exciting,” she said, moving far too many layers of skirt and petticoats out of her way to find the buttons on his fly. “Knowing that any moment, anyone could walk in and see exactly what we’re doing. Knowing that some of them might even stop and watch…”

The genome reached under her skirts to help her with his pants. He hissed when she wrapped her hands around his erection, but moved on to her under garments. She didn’t protest when she heard cloth tearing; she hadn’t wanted to move in order to take them off anyway. It was Garnet’s turn to stifle a pleased sound when she felt Zidane slide a finger into her.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered. “I can’t believe how much this turns you on.”

She was torn between giggling at his words--really this kink was his fault after that time on the airship--and moaning as he pulled his finger out of her opening. Instead of doing either, she lifted herself up at the right angle for penetration and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips.

“Shut up and take me, Zidane,” Garnet demanded when they broke apart.

She gasped as he slid into her womanhood. The feeling of his shaft--stiff enough to cause pleasure and still soft enough not to hurt--was something she would never tire of, though their current situation was certainly enhancing the situation. He filled her perfectly, and she was certain she could feel every ridge and vein as he slid in and out.

Her eyes fluttered closed as they thrust against each other and she lost herself in the sensations.

Garnet gasped and opened her eyes again as one of his fingers rubbed the nub of flesh just above her opening. “So beautiful,” Zidane whispered.

The rubbing against her nub combined with his thrusting was making her crazy. She could feel her completion building, spreading like a fire from the pit of her stomach out to the rest of her body. She crashed her lips against Zidane’s to keep herself from crying out.

He moaned into her mouth as she peaked and her passage tightened around him. She kept her inner muscles clenched as tightly as she could--the way she knew he liked it--as he kept thrusting toward his own completion.

A few hard thrusts later, he groaned and stilled. They leaned against each other, flushed and panting for breath.

“Dagger, that was…” he paused, searching for just the right word. “Amazing.”

“Mmm…” she replied, sated. “I thought it might be.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Jan 2017 notes:
> 
> Congratulations for making it all the way to the end! I hope you laughed through that incredibly awkward smut scene (only my second or perhaps third by that point) and facepalmed through some of that horrible dialogue. I know I did.
> 
> This is definitely not my best work.
> 
> For all its flaws, though, it was a fun concept and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! (and cringing and laughing and seeing how far I've grown!)


End file.
